Jared Cameron
Jared Cameron is a Quileute shape-shifter, who first phases after Sam Uley, before Paul Lahote. He is the Beta of the Uley pack and also one of the five to imprint: he did so on a girl he sat next to in class, Kim. Since she had a massive crush on him, she was overjoyed with his returning feelings: he never paid too much attention to her previously. His great-grandmother is Lorraine Huautah who is cousin to Ephraim Black. He is a distant relative of the Blacks and the Littleseas. He is portrayed by Bronson Pelletier in the movie adaptations. Biography Early life Jared was born and grew up in La Push. He was a casual friend to Sam Uley, though Sam was ahead of him in school. Jared had an experience similar to Sam's when he first phased; he panicked completely and ran away. But Sam quickly found him and explained and helped him through the rough beginning. As a result, Jared was able to resume his human form in a matter of days. He and Sam became best friends after their pack was formed. After a while, their pack was expanded by the addition of Paul Lahote. When Emily Young had her face slashed by Sam's sudden phase, he went completely frantic. Luckily, Jared was in wolf form as well, and heard his hysteria and contacted Paul, and then Sue Clearwater, who was a nurse and aware of their secret. Jared managed to revive Emily until Sue arrived to stabilize her and then got her to the nearest hospital. While Sam was desolate, Jared kept him updated on Emily's condition. The next afternoon, he told Sam that Emily wanted to see him. ''New Moon'' Jared makes his first appearance in New Moon, appearing on top of a cliff while cliff diving with his pack, being watched by Bella Swan and Jacob Black. He takes the lead while hunting Laurent: according to Jacob, he has eyes like binoculars, making him able to see for miles. He and Embry are given the task of accompanying Bella to Emily's house after she discovered their secret, and rides in the back of her truck due to motion sickness. After finding out about Victoria's goal, his pack work together to protect Bella and her father, until the Cullens unexpectedly returned, thus limiting their protection extent back to La Push. In the movie adaptation, Jared is slightly flirtatious with Bella. When Embry comments that they don't bite, Jared looks her up and down and replies "speak for yourself." When he comments that Bella runs with vampires, she counters by saying "you can't really run with vampires, because they're fast," to which he simply replies "well, we're faster." ''Eclipse'' Jared is present during a council meeting with the Quileute elders in Eclipse. His girlfriend Kim is also present. After Bella's house was visited by a stray nomadic vampire, the pack and the Cullens reluctantly work together to protect Bella and Charlie while searching for the intruder. Later, Jared takes part in the battle with Victoria’s army, fighting alongside the Cullens and his pack, but is not seriously hurt during the battle. They manage to escape before the Volturi arrives. Jacob also tells Bella that Jared imprinted on his classmate, Kim, returning her already-romantic feelings. In the [[Eclipse (film)|movie adaptation of Eclipse]], Jared and the other wolves mock Jacob's obsessive monologue of Bella early in the movie, when she comes to visit. While talking, he is eating a chicken bone. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Jared is sent to try and persuade Jacob, Seth and Leah back into Sam's pack after they broke away to protect a pregnant Bella from them. Sam wants Leah back so much that he orders Jared to literally get on his knees and beg and call her his old nickname for her, 'Lee-Lee'. His comment "where you belong" makes Leah extremely angry, and the renegade wolves decline the offer. In Breaking Dawn - Part 1, he appears on the beach with Kim and playing soccer with his fellow wolves. He is present during Jacob's refusal to continue to follow Sam. He, Paul, Embry, and Quil later confront the Black pack and even calls Jacob a parasite for betraying the pack to protect the Cullens. After being informed by Jacob that he would kill Renesmee, Jared angrily realizes, after hearing Collin and Brady's howls, that they were being tricked to let Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett hunt on their lands and storms off with the others. He later fights with his pack against the Cullens. He pins Alice to the ground and nearly manages to destroy her before being knocked away and fought against by Leah. He later retreats with the rest of the Uley pack after Jacob informs Sam that he imprinted on Renesmee. He remains in Sam's pack after Seth and Leah join Jacob who broke away to create his own pack in order to protect Bella. During the trial with the Volturi, Jared and his fellow wolves stand beside the Cullens to protect them. By this time, their pack has grown to nine, with four new members. In Alice's vision of the battle, Jared is shown destroying a Volturi guard with Embry. In the end however, the battle doesn't happen. Physical appearance As a human, Jared is described as being at least 6 feet tall, having long, rounded muscles, red brown skin, brown eyes, and cropped black hair. Wolf form As a wolf, Jared is described as having brown hair, being gigantic, swift, and not as tall as Sam. He is most identified by the dark gray around his eyes almost resembling a mask. Also he is said to have short, but thick, brown fur. Personality and traits Jared is a gambler and makes several bets with Embry in New Moon. Though Jared's personality is never truly explored in the novels and he remains somewhat of a background character, it has been noted that Jared's portrayal in the films reflects Bronson Pelletier's own joking, light-hearted personality. He also commented that his character would take a darker road in the two-part ''Breaking Dawn'' movie. Wolf abilities Aside from the basic abilities of a wolf shape-shifter, Jared has the best eyesight among his fellow wolves, able to see farther than a normal shape-shifter. This allowed him to take point during the hunt for Laurent in New Moon. Relationships Kim .]] Kim is Jared's classmate and imprintee. Sometime after New Moon, Jared imprinted on her when he looked into her eyes, returning her already strong romantic feelings. Among those who have imprinted, Jared's experience was probably the easiest as he imprinted on a girl his own age, who already had a crush on him and took the werewolf aspect in stride. The two are nearly always together. Sam Uley .]] Sam Uley is the Alpha male in the Uley pack. He and Jared were casual friends in school before they became shape-shifters. After Jared went through the phase and ran away in panic, Sam caught up with him and explained the power of their tribe and helped him through the difficulties. Through this experience, the two of them became each other's best friend. After Jacob's departure from the pack, Jared was promoted to Beta, the second-in-command, under Sam. Film portrayal ]] Bronson Pelletier played the character Jared in New Moon, and reprised his role in Eclipse and Breaking Dawn - Part 1. While shooting Bella's visit scene in Eclipse, Bronson ate numerous chicken bones, and he commented that he turned 'blue' after swallowing 25 of them. Appearances * New Moon **''New Moon'' film * Eclipse **''Eclipse'' film * Breaking Dawn **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' (wolf form only) Category:Minor characters Category:Uley pack Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn